


double jeopardy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: By the way, Kageyama,” Hinata started, “You should smile more, your frowing are a waste of those good looks.” Kageyama blushed from the small compliment, he tackled the small boy punishing him with a handful tickles.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	double jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for deciding to read my work, if you are gonna comment about this already being posted on wattpad, this is indeed my work and not my first fanfic. Enjoy!

ring, ring, ring!

The tall raven hair smacked the top of the alarm with frustration. He probably broke it.

"Tobio! Hurry up, you'll be late for practice!" An annoying voice called. 'If I get to play volleyball, i'll get up.' He thought. Kageyama got up, still tired. He was going to him anyways. 

Kageyama grabbed his breakfast and ran outside, not even saying goodbye to his parents, who were about to leave for another business trip, they don't really even care about him anyways. After all, all they do is work and never stay home. 

But thats what Kageyama thought, his parents really do love him.

Kageyama ate his toasted bread while waiting for Hinata, really hoping he does not catch him getting a headstar- "KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—" A familiar voice echoed through the streets. There behind him was a small boy darting toward him.

"Hey, no fair!" Kageyama started sprinting as the small figure was closer. "Hinata, you moron, I told you to warn me next time!" Kageyama exclaimed to the orange haired boy beside him. Hinata gave Kageyama his famous smile, causing Kageyama's cheeks to dust with pink.

Running with him, Kageyama really needed to treasure moments like this with Hinata. Kageyama smiled. Not the creepy, 'im about to murder a certain someone' smile. A soft, gentle, smile that made Hinata feel all 'gwaaahhh!’

Distracted, the tall boy tripped against something. "Kagey- oof!" Kageyama heard a yelp from Hinata. He felt something hit his chest. Right under him was Hinata. His head was in between Kageyama's arms. They were in a position that would make people question things. They both turned red, realizing what position they were in. Both of them stared at each other for a while, until Hinata kicked him off. 

"Ow, you dumba-" "Oh? What was going here..?" Tsukishima interrupted with a smirk on his face, Yamaguchi was behind him giggling. "Looks like Kageyama was the first person to land on the sun." Yamaguchi teased, Kageyama thought that was pretty funny though.

"Oh! Nothing, um, Kageyama just tripped.." Hinata was getting fidgety. "Anyways lets go to practice, yeah?" Hinata awkwardly laughed, both boys got up, not even looking at each other. 

Kageyama sighed, awkward things like this that happen make the two boys too shy to face each other sometimes. The team gets really frustrated when this happens, it's really obvious that they like each other they really felt pity for them as they were tremendously stupid and oblivious.

Sugawara and Daichi was by the gym door waiting for them, with Tanaka, Asahi and Noya already inside. "Hurry up, love birds, were starting practice." Sugawara teased, making the duo blush even more.

Daichi led them to the gym, on a day when they're supposed to do practice, they decided to sit down and talk to each other about their problems, trying, or attempting, to make everyone comfortable with each other. 

"Okay, everyone, sit down in a circle!" Daichi ordered. They did as he said and settled next to one another in a circle. "So, who first?" Kageyama decided to say something first.

"My parents are never home and i'm always alone in my house," Kageyama frowned. "Many kids wish to be home alone, but sometimes it isn't fun. "

The team cheered him up and offered to let him hang out with them, etc. "Kageyama, you can always go to my house!" Hinata stated. "To do what? Make out?" Tsukishima joked, "What?! No, no, no, no! Just to hang out of course..!" The small boy covered his face, clearly embarrassed.

"Now, now, Tsukishima, anyways, who's next?" Sugawara smiled, clearly amused of Tsukishima's 'joke.' "What about you, Hinata?" Tanaka suggested. "Oh.. um.." Hinata looked at Kageyama and sighed. "Well.. there's someone I like, and I haven't been able to face them that much lately, im too shy.. haha.." Everyone except Kageyama sighed, not surprised. "What?" Hinata was confused.

"Oh, it's nothing Shouyou, it just seems that it is really obvious who you like." Nishinoya pointed out. "What? Is it really that obvious..?" Hinata whispered, glancing at Kageyama a couple of times. 'Hinata likes someone?' Kageyama thought, he was pretty upset about what he heard. 

Everyone continued telling each other their problems and as soon as that, it was time for their classes. "U-um, Sugawara-san?" Kageyama called. "Ah, what's wrong, Kageyama?" Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck, too shy to ask his question. "Do you mind telling me who Hinata likes? If it really seems that obvious to all of you.. I don't really know anyone who hangs out with Hinata except me." He finally stated. Sugawara gave him a reassuring smile. "It's up to you to find out." Sugawara walked out of the clubroom on his way to class.

"Wait! Sugawara-san!" Kageyama really did not want to bother Sugawara but he needed countless questions answered. "Hm?"

"I like Hinata." 

"Oh, I know."

"Wha-" "If you really do want to find out who he likes, confess to him! You won't regret it."

Kageyama stood there, confused.

night time.

The duo walked home in an awkward silence.

Talking to each other wasn't particularly hard to do, but yet they could not even take a glance at each other. Until, "Kageyama." Hinata finally spoke.

"Do you wanna maybe... Stay over at my place tonight?" Hinata mumbled the last part. "My mother and Natsu won't be home though, they're at my grandma's, so um, I just figured that since i'm alone and your alone we could maybe- 

"Sure." Kageyama interrupted

They continued to walk to Hinata's home, bringing up a few small conversations so and so.

"You wanna bake cookies with me later?" Hinata asked, resulting with a confused Kageyama Tobio.

"That's a bad idea, let's do it."

They were finally at Hinata's house, half of Kageyama was nervous but the other half was excited. 

"Hey, Kageyama, what time is it?"

Kageyama looked at his phone, 6:05

"It's 6:00." Kageyama answered.

Hinata looked over Kageyama's shoulder, "No it's not."

"Wha- does it always have to be exact?!"

"Yeah."

"Okay fine, it's 6:05, okay?!"

"But it's 6:06 now."

Hinata's response resulted in Kageyama placing his hands on the small boy's head, pulling his hair. "Ow!! Kageyama, your gonna make me bald if you keep continuing this!” Hinata was lucky Kageyama had a soft side for him, if not he'd be already bald.

"Sorry, even if your an annoying idiot i still lo-" Kageyama's hands immediately landed on his mouth. "What was that Kageyama?" 

"Ah, nothing, sorry."

The two went on with their night, playing video games, watching television at first, until they decided to bake chocolate- chip cookies.

In a short, it was a mess.

"Hinata, you idiot! You don't mix it like that you'll make a mess!" Kageyama stood behind Hinata placing his leg in between Hinata's, with the whisk still in Hinata's hand, Kageyama assisted him. Hinata blushed to how close they were, but deep inside he knew he was enjoying it.

"How do you know so much about baking Kageyama?" Hinata asked as Kageyama helped him. "Well, my mom.." Kageyama paused, "Oh, you don't have to talk about it, if you want.." Hinata felt bad, Kageyama really doesn't have that motherly love from his mom, no wonder he's so mean. "It's fine, my mom and I were really close when I was younger, she taught me how to cook and bake in her free time."

"That's cool! My mom helps me with cooking but yet, im still bad at it, I always end up burning Natsu's breakfast!" Hinata giggled, causing Kageyama to almost drop the cookie dough he was shaping. His laugh will be the death of him.

"God, Kageyama, is there anything your not good at?!" Hinata whined, "Well, im not good at making you shut up for once, your always talking! Blah, blah, blah." Kageyama made a talking motion with his fingers. "Bakageyama! You're so mean!" Hinata pouted, crossing his arms.

Kageyama gave a small 'Hm' while smiling, Hinata was really just trying to act cute for Kageyama to smile, and it was definitely working. Sometimes Kageyama just wants to cuddle the short boy for eternity.

"Kageyama, sometimes you can be really mean but moments like this i just want to treasure forever." Hinata looked away realizing what he just said.

"Me too." Kageyama was filled with contentment today.

The whole night, Hinata almost set the house on fire twice, Kageyama almost forgot to get the cookies out and more countless stupid things they have done all night.

Finally, they were done, after two tries they finally got a perfect batch of cookies that were not burnt. They both fell on the couch, tired.

"I don't think this is a healthy dinner."

"Who cares."

"Me." The tall boy said.

"I don't."

"Well eating healthy snacks makes me taller." Kageyama teased.

"Okay fine!" Hinata got up and sliced oranges for himself, at times like this when Kageyama brings Hinata down, he tries to prove himself. Kageyama laughed as Hinata almost cut himself with the knife.

"Look at me!! Eating a healthy dinner, will I get taller Kageyama-kun?!"

"Oranges aren't even a proper dinner."

"Shuddup,"

. . .

Both boys enjoyed their night eating instant noodles and cookies for dinner. 'Will everything be different if I confess to him?' Kageyama thought, the fear of finding out response your 'crush' says once you confess to them. Is it this hard to like someone?

Kageyama clenched his fist in distress.

Theres only one way to find out. 

"Hinata, I-" Kageyama was once again interrupted by his phone. 

It read 'birth giver.'

"Wow, Kageyama what a smart way to put your mom as on your phone." Hinata joked.

Kageyama sighed and answered the phone. "Yes, mom?"

"Tobio, did you get home safely ? What'd you cook for yourself?"

"Ah, sorry, i'm at a friend's house right now, we cooked together."

"Oh! Is it that orange haired boy you kept talking about-“

"Mom! He's right beside me! Keep it down would you?"

"Woops, sorry, anyways Tobio, I just wanted to check on you, We miss you very much and you don't know how much your father and I want to spend time with you." 

"Okay, I miss you too."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Kageyama was confused, his parents were never that nice before.

The raven haired boy looked to the side to see the shorter boy smirking at him. "Oh? You talk about me a lot? about what? Hmm, Kageyama..?" 

"It's nothing, hurry up and eat your food!" Kageyama was embarrassed, thanks to his mother, Hinata might think Kageyama's a creep or something.

They both finally finished eating.

It is 10pm.

"Kageyama, the extra matress is dirty, so your gonna have to sleep in my bed." Hinata scratched his neck, clearly lying. "It's okay, i'll sleep on the couch." Kageyama suggested. "No! Wait, uhh..." Hinata paused looking for an excuse for them to sleep together. 'He's desperate.' Kageyama thought. 

"Fine, i'll sleep next to you, no drooling on me though." Kageyama acted as if sleeping next to another guy was nothing, but really he was just as nervous as Hinata. They both changed into their pajamas, Kageyama changed in the bathroom and Hinata changed in his bedroom.

Both of them laid on the bed, Hinata, who was a blushing mess, moved all the way to the wall, hugging his legs. "Kageyamaaaaa, you're taking up the blanket." Hinata pulled the blanket taking most of it as well. "Hey! Your getting most of it too!" 

They ended up fighting over the blanket until they decided to just move closer to each other so it's balanced. 

In the middle of the night, Hinata ended up facing Kageyama and cuddling him. Kageyama was awake at the time so he was a flustered mess. But he went with it and wrapped his arms around Hinata.

"I love you, Kageyama" Hinata mumbled, at least that was what Kageyama heard. What kind of weird dream was he having? "I love you, too." Kageyama whispered softly. Hinata's orange curls were tickling Kageyama's face as he spoke. 

"Wait, really?!" Hinata jolted up. "Wait, you were awake?!" Kageyama's face turned crimson red. "I-I thought you were asleep." Hinata blushed as well, knowing Kageyama heard him.

"Kageyama, do you really..?" 

"Yes."

Hinata covered his face, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Hey," Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hands off his face, holding them in front of him. 

Kageyama gave him a small peck on the lips resulting with a tomato red Hinata. They both went back to bed, giving each other a night full of cuddles.

The two clueless boys were happy, knowing they were not ready for a relationship but also knowing they will manage through it. They laughed knowing its gonna be okay.

“By the way, Kageyama,” Hinata started, “You should smile more, your frowing are a waste of those good looks.” Kageyama blushed from the small compliment, he tackled the small boy punishing him with a handful tickles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Take this as a fluffy break from all the angsty fics you probably read, haha!


End file.
